


5 Times Mark Lee Ruined Kim Jungwoo’s Love Life and 1 Time He Got It Right

by Marvel_ous852



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Ten is horny, Things just happen to mark lee, Threesome - M/M/M, a touch of, just a lil over the pants action, mark Lee’s coochie eyes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_ous852/pseuds/Marvel_ous852
Summary: It wasn’t a tendency towards self destructive behavior, per say, that led Jungwoo to this moment in time, but it played a large part of it. Falling in love with a straight man, though ill-advised, happened easily when it was someone like Mark.Mark steam rolled into his life in a blaze of obscure vine references and odd sincerity. Naturally, Jungwoo didn’t stand a chance.Aka Jungwoo is in love with Mark Lee who somehow ends up in a thruple.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	5 Times Mark Lee Ruined Kim Jungwoo’s Love Life and 1 Time He Got It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddeyepcy (chenstanclub)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenstanclub/gifts).



> Hewwo. 
> 
> This fic was in part inspired by the work I commissioned from miss @oddeyepcy.
> 
> I typed this on my phone and over like 4 hours so. Yeah. Enjoy tho
> 
> I am not begging for comments I am asking 35 times politely for validation thank u

1.

It wasn’t a tendency towards self destructive behavior, per say, that led Jungwoo to this moment in time, but it played a large part of it. Falling in love with a straight man, though ill-advised, happened easily when it was someone like Mark.

Mark steam rolled into his life in a blaze of obscure vine references and odd sincerity. Naturally, Jungwoo didn’t stand a chance. 

The close proximity to the enigma that is Mark Lee combined with an unfortunate aptitude for ruining things before they start has meant Jungwoo, has gone on a lot of doomed first dates.

Jungwoo sighs as opens the door to the apartment, spotting Mark on the couch curled up in a hoodie he hasn’t seen in weeks.

A sunrise after a long and stormy night is the only way to describe the smile that spreads across Mark’s face as he takes in his friend.

“Hyung, you’re back! A little early though? Does that mean your date went bad? Can we watch movies together now?” 

Jungwoo smiles and laughs a little, “Yes, I’m all yours again.” 

Washing off the failure at another attempt can wait when Mark is here so open and sweet. 

It seems like no one will ever quite measure up to Mark, and for right now at least, that was okay. 

2.

In Kim Jungwoo’s Rolodex of Shit That Could Happen, Mark falling in love was very far down the list at this phase in his life. 

Mark falling in love with a man was very near the bottom, but somehow, doubting Mark Lee’s ability to flip everything he previously thought true and good always comes back to bite him in the ass.

“Hyung, I know I said I was straight but this guy I met at the gym, he’s just,” Mark breaks off, gesticulating wildly with his hands. “Gnndsf?” 

“Mark, what does that even mean?” 

“It means,” Mark attempted again. “It means that he’s hot and nice and always tells me how cute I look and brings me snacks and treats.”

Jungwoo snorts. “Mark, I do all of those things for you too.”

“Well, duh, but you’re you, that’s how you are.”

“No,” Jungwoo thinks unkindly, “I’m that way with you, which ruins all of my dates including the one I was supposed to be on now but had to cancel for your sudden crisis.” 

Mark has continued explaining about how Johnny, the gym hottie with his great snacks, is in fact a snack. 

“So you’re not as straight as you thought you were, it’s no big deal, you know your parents love you no matter what, and so do all of your friends,” Jungwoo points out before gritting his teeth to get the next part out. “He probably....likes you too.” 

“I know all of that but me not being straight isn’t the problem, hyung. It’s Ten.”

“Like....the number?” 

Mark makes an undignified noise burrowing further into Jungwoo’s side. 

“No, there’s a dance instructor named Ten at the gym. He’s so talented and pretty, and all I can do is stare at him. He makes fun of me but is always touching me and calling me baby.”

Jungwoo looks toward the ceiling as if asking ‘why am I being punished this way’. 

“So, you like two guys....that both like you....,” Jungwoo attempts, “I’m still not understanding the problem.”

“Hyung, Johnny is dating Ten,” Mark wails, “basically married, have 2 cats, go shopping together at Ikea dating.” 

This makes Jungwoo pause. He had been beaten, not only by another man - but two, two in a committed relationship wanting to draw Mark in with affection and cheap snacks like a firefly to a flame. The comfort of knowing Mark was only attracted to women made dealing with his one sided affection so much more manageable. 

But now that Mark is obviously interested in men, insecurity and heartbreak settle into his stomach. 

“Why are they doing this? Are they trying to cheat on each other with me? Are they trying to confuse me so they can do a reveal on Tiktok or something to make everyone think I’m a weird bad, person?”

The thought causes Mark to burst into hysterical tears. 

Jungwoo sighs and pulls Mark into his lap, petting on the overwhelmed boy much like an owner would comfort a scared puppy. He should have known that despite saying he was not having a gay panic, Mark Lee is in the midst of a big gay, ‘oh my God I think I’m poly but don’t know what that is yet’ panic. 

Jungwoo pushes his feelings aside to focus on the blubbering love of his life.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s alright, I’ll help you figure out what you want to say to them, and then you can figure everything out from there.” 

Mark peaks his head up, still sniffing, “But hyung, your date tonight, if you leave now you can make it still.” 

Jungwoo pauses his petting for a moment before resuming the motion. 

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t really think I liked Jaehyun anyways.” 

“He wasn’t good enough for you anyways. I love you, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo feels his chest constrict, but knows for sure now that those words will always be platonic. 

However, any love from Mark Lee was just as valued. 

“I love you too. Now, let me beat your ass at Mario Kart.”

3.

Mark Lee’s Big Gay Poly Panic, was officially over and Mark was up two boyfriends to Jungwoo’s none, a fact only soothed by Mark’s extreme happiness. 

Said happiness was currently bubbling up during the roommates’ grocery shopping as word vomit.

“I thought they were great before but Johnny and Ten are even better as boyfriends.”

Jungwoo nodded, Ten and Johnny did seem great. Mark, though extremely biased, had lucked out with the two. 

Ten was known to slink around the boy’s apartment on days before his dance classes, bringing Mark (and Jungwoo), all sorts of treats and food. 

_‘My baby’s baby needs to eat too’ Ten said simply when Jungwoo had asked why he always brought so much, even on days when Mark was out with Johnny._

__

__

_Jungwoo had turned red, cheeks burning. “I’m not Mark’s baby.”_

Johnny was a whole different sort of monster. The extremely fit man seemed to not own any t-shirts that still had sleeves and was very touchy.

The first time they met, Johnny had pulled him into an extended hug before linking arms and settling them two of them on the couch of his and Ten’s massive apartment. 

Both seem to truly cherish Mark and that was enough for Jungwoo. What wasn’t was his lack of a love life and steadily increasing loneliness as Mark spent more time with his boyfriends. 

Jungwoo has somewhat resigned himself to his one-sided love affair, and is ready to try to abandon his useless pining. 

Feeling eyes on him, Jungwoo is pulled from his inner thoughts to see an attractive man with long, red hair pulled into pony tail staring at him. The stranger looks away after being caught and quickly disappears into the next aisle. 

“Did you see that guy, Mark? He’s cute.”

Mark’s face distorts into several confusing expressions before settling into an unimpressed scowl. 

“He looks weird, hyung. You need someone better than that guy.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, “You say that about all the guys I say anything about.” 

“Because it’s true. I’m going to get cereal. Don’t talk to any strangers while I’m gone Jungwoo, I mean it,” Mark says before speed walking away. 

Shaking his head, Jungwoo continues looking for essential items while pondering over Mark’s confusing behavior. While reaching up to grab a jar of the weird brand of pickles Mark seems to inhale, Jungwoo sees the man from earlier approaching him and turns to face completely him with a smile. 

“Hi, my name is Yuta. I wanted to ask if you’d like to get coff-“ 

A loud ‘Hyuuuuung’ was Jungwoo’s only warning before Hurricane Mark Lee wrapped its arms around his middle. “Please buy me this, I left my wallet at home.” 

As Mark clings to him, the handsome stranger’s eyes narrowed before widening in realization. 

“I am so so sorry, I didn’t realize you were here with someone, you two have a nice day,” the stranger said before turning and exiting the aisle. 

“Wait, it’s not-,” Jungwoo sighs, unable to move from Mark’s octopus like grip. 

“That guy was weird I told you,” Mark says without letting go. 

“He was HOT, Mark. And he was going to ask me on a date, I haven’t been on one in nearly a year. Not all of us are lucky enough to have two boyfriends.”

“When the right person comes for you, you’ll just know it. Until then I’m here to keep you company, and Ten and Johnny too,” Mark says nodding as though this is the solution to all of Jungwoo’s problems. Knowing Mark Lee, who refuses to abandon an idea once he has it, means that Jungwoo has already given in to the ideas. 

“Fine, Mark. Fine.” 

The beaming smile directed towards him makes the whole unrequited love thing almost worth it. 

4.

Jungwoo is not panicking not in the slightest. Despite the nice dinner he planned taking almost twice as long and Mark refusing to leave him alone long enough to speed up the rest of his dinner date’s preparations, Jungwoo was excited at the possibilities this dinner would hold. 

His date, a sweetheart named Doyoung, would be arriving soon, and Jungwoo needed Mark gone for the sake of his nerves. 

“Mark, you said you’d let me have the apartment for the evening, so please go bother your boyfriends now,” Jungwoo said while pushing the other man towards the door. 

Mark protested loudly, claiming he needed to meet Doyoung in person to pass his final judgment, but was cut off as Jungwoo manages to push him through the door. 

“Go to your men, Mark!” Jungwoo yells through the door, listening for the sound of Mark’s converse squeaking down the hallway towards the stairs. 

Jungwoo takes a deep breath before diving back into dinner preparations, giving himself a mini pep talk as he sets the table for two. 

——

Doyoung is nice, funny and handsome. Is he Mark? No, but that’s the entire point here. 

Just as Doyoung begins another story, a knock on the door cuts him off. 

Jungwoo frowns before sending an apologetic look towards Doyoung and heads toward the door. 

Jungwoo reaches towards the handle before the door pitches open, and a familiar voice fills the room. 

“Hyuuuuung, Ten and Johnny were gone and I’m HUNGRY.”

Jungwoo sighs and steps back, “Hello to you too Mark.” 

Mark all but bulldozes into the kitchen and loads up a plate of the leftovers Jungwoo planned on sending Doyoung home with. 

“So Daehyun, -“ 

“Doyoung.” 

“Daehyung, how many boyfriends have you broken up with? Cheated on? What are your intentions with my Jungwoo?” 

Mark continues the line of questioning as he approaches the table, sitting down across from Doyoung. 

“Um, I-,” Doyoung manages to stutter out. “I just....wanted to have dinner with him?”

Mark’s eyes narrow before leaning forward, “Are you not sure? That doesn’t sound like you have good intentions.”

“Mark stop bothering him, go to your room please,” Jungwoo begs. 

“Actually, Jungwoo, it’s okay! I’m just going to head out and I’ll call or text you or something, maybe,” Doyoung says as he springs up from the table, grabbing his bag and shoes as he all but sprints towards the door. 

“Bye?” Jungwoo says as the door slams. 

Mark sits back in his seat looking like the canary that got the cream, his plate sitting mostly untouched. 

“Mark, what the fuck is wrong with you? I finally find someone who wants to actually do more than take me back to their place for a one night stand and you scare them away.”

Mark shrugs before telling Jungwoo to open the door. 

Jungwoo does as much without protesting, the daze of what just happened still leaving his mind reeling. 

“Hi, baby!”

Ten and Johnny both crowd through the door hugging and kissing Jungwoo on his cheeks before settling on to the couch Mark has relocated to. 

“Hyung, your date is over, come with movies with us, please,” Mark puppy eyes from Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny scoots over and pats the space between him and Ten. 

“Mark said your date went bad so we came over to give cuddles and comfort,” Johnny says. 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes as he puts away the remaining leftovers and transfers everything else to the sink. 

“My date went bad because Mark came in pretending to be my security guard, and scared Doyoung away.”

Mark smiles brightly, “I didn’t even do anything that bad, if he was that scared, he wasn’t worthy of you anyways.” 

“Yeah, because Mark is as scary as a lady bug, he’s not scary at all,” Ten laughs.

With a resigned sigh, Jungwoo makes his way over the couch, settling in before Ten slings a leg over his lap. 

Ignoring the fluttering of his heart at the motion, Jungwoo spares a glance at Mark and Johnny, seeing the pair cuddled up as closely as possible, Johnny’s hand carding through Mark’s hair.

Johnny smiles at Jungwoo, wrapping his free arm around his shoulders and drawing him in closer. 

No matter how interwoven the four of them are at the moment, Jungwoo is painfully reminded that he is the extra here. 

From the pounding of his heart, it seems the stupid organ decided crushing on both Ten and Johnny was the way to go. 

Great. More unrequited feelings is exactly what he needed. 

Jungwoo is Big Sad. 

5.

Jungwoo has almost given up on dating for the time being. This doesn’t mean he isn’t finding ways to occupy his time.

Almost every day, Mark has dragged him over to fourth wheel at Johnny and Ten’s apartment and when they’re not there, the three are at his apartment, invading his space. 

Oddly enough, any time Jungwoo has attempted to go out to a bar to pick up a guy, Mark decides that it is the perfect time for a four person movie night. 

Jungwoo is only human and cannot refuse Mark Lee’s spare coochie eyes so he ends up spending most nights in a puppy pile and sadly jerking off in his shower. 

Also oddly enough, both Ten and Johnny have taken this as an excuse to be as physically affectionate with each other and him as possible. 

Hand holding, petting, cheek kisses have all become common among the four of them. Leading to more sad shower jerk off sessions. 

What also leads to more of said sessions are the impromptu make out sessions the others have decided to have while Jungwoo is sitting on the same couch. 

It’s all very weird and serves only to remind Jungwoo how lonely he is. 

Which brings him to tonight. The newest employee at his job, Taeyong, gave an enthusiastic yes when asked about an at home dinner date. 

Jungwoo spends time making sure he looks nice, brushes his teeth, is done with dinner exactly on time, and has made sure Mark is not going to interrupt by threatening, in more or less words, to reset Mark’s 500 hour Animal Crossing island. 

A knock on the door, pulls Jungwoo from his thoughts and he excitedly walks over to open the door. 

Taeyong is, gorgeous, and Jungwoo feels his hope for an amazing night increase. 

“You look really nice-,” he starts before noticing the odd expression on Taeyong’s face. 

Jungwoo feels an arm wrap around his waist tight and a chin hook over his shoulder. 

Jungwoo’s date for the night takes one look at Mark’s arm around his waist and the glare Mark has directed towards him and decides it is not worth it. 

“Jungwoo, I didn’t realize you already had company....I don’t think this is going to work out,” Taeyong says, backing away slowly. 

“He’s just my room-,” Jungwoo tries to get out, but Taeyong has already started down the stairs and is out of earshot. 

Mark pulls Jungwoo in happily. 

“Perfect, now we can have our movie night!”

Jungwoo pulls away to take a seat at the already set dining table, sighing and covering his face with his hands. 

“Jungwoo? Hyung?”

“Please leave, Mark. I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Jungwoo says without lifting his head from his hands. 

Mark walks towards the front door slowly, thinking that Jungwoo will change his mind. 

When Jungwoo doesn’t move from the table, Mark quietly opens and shuts the door behind him.

There’s a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Fuck.”

\+ 1 

Mark is confused. 

Jungwoo has been avoiding him for literal days now and he didn’t even do that when Mark (accidentally) broke his favorite mug that one time. 

Mark is laying between Ten and Johnny after some rather acrobatic activities *high five* and can’t help but let his thoughts drift to his best friend. 

“Ten, why do you think Jungwoo is mad at me?”

Ten pauses for a moment before pulling Mark into his arms. 

“You really love Jungwoo, don’t you Mark?”

Mark is shocked Ten could even ask such a thing. “Of course I do. He’s my best friend, I’ll always love him.”

Ten hums. “That’s why you ruined all his dates right?”

Mark’s smile turns into a frown at the mention of Jungwoo dating. 

“None of those guys were worth anything. Jungwoo needs someone who is perfect for him.”

Ten hums again. 

“Jungwoo is really hot, I’d like to fuck him.”

Mark nods without thinking. “Me too. He’s so pretty, I wanna fuck him too.”

Wait what?

Mark sits up in bed abruptly, knocking Ten’s arms off of him. 

“Why did I say that? I don’t wanna fuck Jung....woo?,” Mark says, trailing off into a question. 

Johnny and Ten look at each other for a long moment before Johnny sighs and sits up. 

“Mark, you have it so bad for him it’s gotten painful for us to wait for you to realize it. Honestly, before you explicitly said you were just friends we thought you’d be trying to include him with this,” Johnny says patiently. 

Mark takes a moment to ponder this. 

“It would be nice to kiss him, I think and not to deal with any sleezy gross guys trying to hit on him.” 

Johnny nods encouragingly. 

Mark sighs, “But he confessed a long time ago, he probably doesn’t like me like that anymore.”

“You said before he confessed to you a long time ago, don’t you think he would have had a boyfriend right now if he didn’t have feelings for you still? He obviously has it bad for you,” Ten says reaching over to squeeze Mark’s hand comfortingly.

“Why don’t you invite him over for dinner, make up some excuse of Johnny wanting to hang out and you can tell him everything okay, baby?”

“But what about you and Johnny? Do you really like Jungwoo?”

Johnny nods.

“He’s cute. He’s nice, and I’ll admit I did want to go over to your place more often to see him and I know that Ten feels the same.”

Mark feels a weight lifted from his shoulders. 

“Okay let’s get our man.”

——————————————————

Jungwoo warily steps into apartment, walking past Ten who opened the door with an odd look in his eyes. 

Mark, already seated, nervously pats on the couch, gesturing for Jungwoo to take a seat near him. 

“Ten and I are gunna go finish dinner, yell if you need us!”

Johnny attempts to force an unmoving Ten towards the kitchen before giving up and picking him up. 

Jungwoo sits slowly, and is immediately bombarded with questions from Hurricane Mark Lee. 

“Why didn’t you call? I missed you, are you still mad at me? I don’t understand why you were mad at me.”

“You ruined my date with the only guy who mentioned wanting a second date.” 

“He was hogging your time and attention. And he was ugly. If you want company, you can come to me or Ten or Johnny. Or me,” Mark says with a bit of a pout on his face. 

“It’s not fair to me Mark. You’ve always wanted me to be affectionate with you even though I told you I had I feelings for you. I’ve been torturing myself but it was okay when I thought you didn’t like men.”

Jungwoo pauses and looks down, playing with his hands in his lap before continuing. 

“I thought something was wrong with me, after. Like, if he did like men, that just means I wasn’t good enough.”

Mark opens his mouth to protest before getting cut off by Jungwoo’s hand over his mouth. 

“Let me finish, please,” Jungwoo says quietly. “It’s not like I didn’t try to get over it. I did, but someone always seemed to need me. And started ruining my dates on purpose.” 

Mark moves Jungwoo’s hand away from his mouth to speak. “Because they were never good enough for you!”

Jungwoo sighs, “You say that about everyone, even strangers. Who is good enough for me then?”

“Me!” 

Jungwoo freezes before deflating a bit, “Mark, you’ll always be my best friend but I want romance too. You have yours here. I’m kind of embarrassed you even implied you have feelings for me, like you think I’m that much of a loser that you have to humor my feelings for you.”

Mark tries to interrupt, “That’s not what I-“

Jungwoo continues on, “I mean you got lucky you have two hot guys here and I have none - which, by the way, was never something I expected, jeez.”

Mark opens his mouth to speak but closes it abruptly when Jungwoo doesn’t stop talking.

“So, if you could just....let me try to find someone to, then that would be great.”

Mark sits with his mouth closed for a moment before speaking. “You’re done talking right?”

Jungwoo nods.

“Ok, so first off - I’m sorry I ruined your dates. Actually, I’m not but I’m sorry I hurt your feelings doing that. Second, you think my boyfriends are hot?”

Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up, “Out of everything I said that’s what you focus on. I am lonely Mark. I would like to at least sleep with someone. It’s very hard to hit my own prostate.” 

“I think you’re hot too, baby! I can help you with that.”

Jungwoo hears a hushed whisper of _Ten_ before Johnny and Ten shuffle out of the kitchen. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Johnny starts. 

“Yes it is, we had to know the right time to come in and talk about The Poly Pod ™,” Ten says, confusing Jungwoo even more. 

“The Poly Pod?” 

Johnny nods, “The Thruple Throwdown doesn’t work anymore. Fourple? Fourple Faction?”

Jungwoo is confused. “I am very confused right now.”

Ten decides to be helpful at that moment, “Do you wanna kiss Johnny or me?”

“Well, yes, both of you but what does that have to do with anything,” Jungwoo says looking to Mark for an explanation. 

“I’m sorry, Ten is just....very horny,” Johnny said a while securing his hold on a very predatory looking Ten. “Wait, you want to kiss me too? I’m good at finding prostates also.”

Mark sighs, “This is not how I wanted to confess to being in love with you.”

Jungwoo squeaks, “In love with me?”

Mark nods. 

“Yes, I didn’t realize it but that....was sorta why, I kept ruining your dates. I didn’t want you to be with anyone at all. You’re _my_ Jungwoo, and I don’t know how to live without you.”

“Mark, I think you broke him,” Johnny says, with a worried expression on his face. 

Jungwoo, who is very tempted to agree with Johnny, is still trying to process that Mark, his sweet, sweet, oblivious and kind Mark, has feelings for him. 

“So, do you wanna be my boyfriend? One of my boyfriends? Johnny and Ten both like you too so....Poly Pod?”

Jungwoo takes a moment to consider everything. 

If he says yes, he gets Mark. He also gets Johnny and Ten, who are looking at him very fondly. Jungwoo can admit to himself he has been suppressing two small crushes on the pair. 

If he says no, well, he’s alone. Probably thinking of everything he missed out on by saying no, alone in his apartment with ice cream. 

Jungwoo decides that words are just not their strong suit and grabs Mark by the shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

Mark relaxes completely, allowing Jungwoo to control the pace while Jungwoo allows his hands to wander from Mark’s shoulders down to his surprisingly firm chest. 

Jungwoo moans loudly when a hand suddenly threads through his hair and yanks his head back hard. 

“My turn,” is the only warning he gets before he has a lap full of Ten. 

Ten, who most of the time resembles a small and content house cat, is now much more comparable to a panther. 

Jungwoo is left completely to Ten’s mercy, as the dancer refuses to surrender control, licking into his mouth before jerking Jungwoo’s head to the side and biting down hard on his neck. 

Jungwoo barely hears Mark’s whisper of _Holy Fuck that’s hot_ before another mouth covers his. 

Kissing Johnny is a completely different experience. Johnny, while no less intense than Ten, kisses as if he has all the time in the world to do so.

Jungwoo is so distracted at this point, he doesn’t notice Mark’s moving until he feels a hand curving over the bulge in his pants. 

Once Johnny frees up his mouth, Jungwoo pants out, “Can we move this somewhere else?”

+2

Jungwoo wakes up aching all over his body, and covered in limbs. Johnny has a leg thrown over his and Mark’s. Ten has somehow octopused his limbs to somehow be touching all three of them. Jungwoo looks over to the owner of the arm across his waist and finds Mark sleepily smiling at him. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, hyung.”

Jungwoo smiles and leans over to kiss Mark on his forehead.

“Me, too.”

“Me, too but I need my beauty sleep so please be happy later on.”

“Ten, be nice.”

 _Yeah_ , Jungwoo thinks. _I could get used to this._


End file.
